Moments That Matter
by SamGreg
Summary: Our collective one-shot album. All one-shots that are unrelated to our SOAverse or are requested will go here. If you have a one-shot request, leave it in a review or pm it to us and we'll alert you if its posted. *New oneshot added: EricXTaylor Valentine's* Chpt1- DanaXCarter Chpt2-KaiXKendrix Chpt3- Zordon Chpt4- Dustin and Robo- Knight Chpt5- EricXTaylor
1. In The Moment (CarterXDana)

**In The Moment.**

 **A New Year Special One Shot.**

 ** _Growing up, people can miss the simplest of things that we can take for granted. Carter has a plan, but someone isn't as willing as he had originally hoped._**

 ** _CarterXDana with mild RyanXKelsey._**

Disclaimer- We do not own any of the characters, some have been created by us but most belong to Saban. We promise not to break them and will put them back when we're done.

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

 ** _23rd December 2000._**

"Have I ever mentioned how much I hate batlings?" The Stetson adorned man questioned as he climbed into his seat at the back of the yellow jeep, the Titanium Ranger to his left audibly groaning at his rhetoric.

"A few times Joel." The man in blue in front of Joel said as he glanced back over his shoulder, "Once or twice... Or thirty times."

"I'm sure that wont stop you telling us another time." The Raven haired woman to his left stated. She reached over and tugged at the blonde woman's sleeve in the front passenger seat who turned to meet her blue eyes, "How's your hand Dana?"

Dana looked down at her right hand and flexed it painfully before looking back, "I can move it now. Nothing broken or anything Kels."

"Sorry, I didn't expect to get pinned down." Kelsey squeezed Dana's shoulder, "And Chad and Joel were too wrapped up to help."

"I told you its fine." Dana smiled earnestly, "Wrapping presents may be a problem though." She looked up in the rearview mirror at her brother, "Sorry Ry."

"Wait, we're doing presents?" The Titanium questioned before his gaze became distracted by a large billboard on the side of a building. He scrambled forward and grabbed onto Kelsey's head rest, punching her in the head in the process, "Wo-wo-woah Carter slow down!"

Dana turned around in her seat, concerned with her brother's strange request, also with Kelsey's loud mumbles and head rubbing. "Ryan?"

"What's that sign say?" He pointed at the billboard. Everyone but Carter stared at it.

"Its for a firework display in town for the New Year." Joel told the younger man, "You know, big explosions in the sky. Kissing someone at midnight. Traditions."

"Oh yeah, I forgot about that, what with Loki and Vypra being party animals."

"We had them at Grandmas." Dana told her brother soothingly, "She'd give us cocoa and twinkies because we couldn't drink soda yet."

"I think I remember that. Was that when we would hide in the attic?"

"No, that was thanksgiving, we hid under the stairs-" Dana caught Carter's amused smirk and gently elbowed him, "You didn't know our grandmother."

"Whatever you say Harry Potter."

"Ah, the loud bangs which terrified you. I can remember now." Ryan reflected, "They show them to the public?"

"People like to watch them." She told him and turned around to face forward again, "Dad normally gives the night workers the night off. This year we'll probably be running the screens."

"We as in all of us or-"

"My father, Ryan and I, you guys have the night off, just like with the Christmas weekend." She told Joel, "Its not like either of us have seen them before."

"Towns display? You've never been?" Carter asked, finally picking up the Rovers speed again.

"Nope, and I meant fireworks."

"You've never seen fireworks?" Kelsey leaned through the gap between the drivers seat and Dana, "Seriously?"

"Do the explosions after demons destruction count?"

"Not really." Carter told her with an eyebrow raised, "How comes you've never seen them? Its difficult to avoid them on New Years Eve."

"Did you miss the tour of the Aqua Base? Its underwater. Anyway, its not like I've missed out on anything." She firmly stated, "It was your turn I think Carter." Everyone took Dana's change in subject as her closing off to anymore questions for now, possibly due to sensitivity or to protect Ryan so went along with it.

"Oh yeah." He took a second to think before adding, "You know the bakery on Palms?"

"By the Marina? Delia something?" Kelsey leant back in her seat again, waving to a kid who was pointing at the Rescue Rover in wonder.

"Yeah, that's the one. They do this pumpkin pie around Christmas, I'd get a slice of that because it reminds me of how close Christmas is." A smile crossed his face and he turned the radio up, which happened to be playing a Christmas song, "Your turn."

Dana pursed her lips in a straight line and stared down at her aching hand in thought. She eventually shook her head, "I can't think, my hand is hurting too much. Pass."

"You can't just pass." Joel argued which earned an elbow to the ribs from Ryan and a glare to accompany it. "Fine. My turn then."

Dana fell into silence, leaning her head against the black metal frame off the Rover. She zoned out of the conversation, grateful that everyone was distracted with Joel's animated response. Tomorrow would be Christmas Eve and the others would be going home to spend time with their families until the 27th, except Carter who was taking a shift at the firehouse so one of the regulars could go home for Christmas. The base would be virtually empty like normal and she could spend time getting to know her brother again.

* * *

"Having your hand bandaged at Christmas, I don't envy you." Carter passed her a mug of coffee and returned to the metal counter where his steaming mug sat. Dana shrugged and lifted her hand for him to see. "At least it isn't broken."

"Morpher speed healing, it'll probably be fine by the time you get back from your time off." She placed the mug on the coffee table next to her school work. "Kelsey feels bad enough about it as it is already. I'm pretty sure we've all had worse injuries than this."

"Thunderon and being blown up."

"Exactly."

"What are you doing for Christmas? You're the only one I haven't heard mention their plans."

"Because it's not a big thing- well it wasn't. Now Ryan is back we're making an effort. Small, family thing with presents- no turkey though, I think Chinese."

Carter smirked, bringing his cup to his lips, "Chinese on Christmas day?"

"They don't deliver down here so looks like I'm collecting." She smiled at him, "Shouldn't you be packing like the others?" Joel's voice, screeching a country song, cut through at that exact moment from the guys wing just off the rec-room. "You two could do a duet as you packed."

"We'd never agree on the song choice." Carter joked, "I don't need to pack. I'm working from seven pm tomorrow til late hours of Christmas Day so I'll just come back here early."

"The idea of time off is that you stay away from your place of work, I know its a difficult concept." She teased and he shrugged nonchalantly.

"Its either that or sitting in my apartment alone. It won't effect your plans will it?"

"You're kidding right? Dad would've been ecstatic if you'd stayed for Christmas. He thinks its going to be awkward to adapt to again, we haven't done Christmas properly since I was thirteen."

"So coming back early is no issue?"

"Of course not." Her voice a little more excited than necessary which made her blush, "It'd be good to have more people back on base."

"Great." He took a sip, considering how to approach his next question. Dana picked up her highlighter painfully in her hand before deciding she'd be better off using her left hand for notes, "So..." Carter began slowly, "You've never seen fireworks?" He watched as Dana shifted one neat pile of papers from one corner of the rec-room's coffee table, to the other.

She frowned and returned them to their original placement whilst removing the cap from her neon pink highlighter to begin annotating the top sheet. "Nope. You don't really get them under the sea and dad didn't have time to take me." Her left hand shook constantly which left her lines crooked and unsteady much to her annoyance. "We were meant to go to the New Years display the year Ryan was- but my father decided we shouldn't and should grieve... He never took me."

"What about going with friends? When I was in high school we use to go to all of them."

Dana shifted awkwardly in her seat, tucking a wisp of fair hair behind her ear, "I don't know if its obvious, but I don't really have friends at school. I live in a military base and fight demons, I should be thankful to be ignored rather than bullied and be the school freak."

Carter moved to the sofa next to her, mug still in hand, "But Ryan's back now, shouldn't that change things."

Her hand froze mid-highlighting, "We don't know for how long. I don't want to speak ill of him, he's my brother and I love him, but he's a flight risk. If he hadn't been back, I would go with you guys but he is and i-"

"Want to spend as much time as you can with him whilst he's still around."

She nodded, twisting in her seat to face him, "It might be selfish but he was gone for fourteen years, I don't want him seen in public and have everyone staring at him like an animal in a zoo. It might... I don't want to put him in that situation. You've seen articles the paper has published since his return- they'd have a field day with him at a display. Im just protecting him," She bit her lip nervously and placed the highlighter down, "It's just going to be another day."

"What about what you want to do?"

"It doesn't matter. I want to protect my brother. You guys have the day off and its not like I can legally do anything to celebrate anyway."

"But fireworks are a good way to bring people together... My parents use to take me every year to the display. Even after they died, I would go because it reminded me of happier times, it was magical."

Dana smiled, "Then by all means go. Just because I'm going to be working the screens doesn't mean you can't." She scooped up her work, realising she probably wouldn't get any work done with him around. "Someone has to keep an eye out for demons."

"Didn't you ever watch it televised?"

"Nope, limited signal access down here. I'm sorry, but I really need to get this done so I'm gonna..." She signalled to the corridor leading toward her room and Kelsey's, "I'll see you at dinner, I guess." She cradled the paperwork to her chest as she turned to leave. She lingered, wanting to add something to the conversation but she held it back, deciding it was better not to divulge anymore than need be divulged.

Dana walked away quickly, Carter watching her exit. He continued to stare after she disappeared and the sound of her door echoed through the hall. Something about their conversation left him feeling- empty? As if something had been unresolved but he couldn't place his finger on it. Carter finally looked away, back to the coffee table where a single sheet from her pile had been left. He picked it up and studied it, a flyer for the New Years firework display. She wanted to go but wouldn't because of Ryan, and Ryan was of course oblivious to any of this.

Well, he pocketed the flyer, if you cant being a horse to water, you can always bring water to the horse.

* * *

Carter waited until he was sure Dana and Ryan had gone to bed to call the others in, much to the annoyance of Joel who had to be woken by Kelsey violently hitting him with a pillow. They went back to the empty gallery so they wouldn't be overheard.

"They're not exactly adjusting to being a family again." Kelsey said as she took a seat around the table, presuming that was what Carter wanted to talk about, "She's not behaving like his little sister."

"She's not exactly a little sister though is she?" Joel crossed his arms on the table and leaned his head on them, "She's not four."

"No, she's eighteen and is teaching her twenty year old brother to read, write and basic concepts of everyday life." Kelsey reiterated with a sharp glare to Joel, "Her and Captain Mitchell have been alone for so long, its taking a while to adjust."

"Which is why I was thinking," Carter leapt in to diffuse the situation, "She doesn't think he's ready to go to a big public event like the firework display-"

"Isn't it Ryan's choice? If he wants to surely he should be allowed to." Chad shook his head at Kelsey's point.

"He isn't. He gets overwhelmed when on patrol and in the gallery and Rescue Ops. He's getting better but still not completely there."

"Which is understandable... But don't you feel its depriving him of something we were all exposed to when we were growing up? Even Dana to an extent." Carter began, looking between the two conscious Rangers, "New Years Eve is eight days away and I'm thinking if Ryan isn't ready for the big display, we could bring one to him."

"You know we're under the sea right?" Joel voiced without lifting his heavy head.

"I've checked, there's no tests booked for the testing plain until January 6th." He continued, "So... Why don't we put one on there? I've asked Miss Fairweather and the land is licensed for it as long as a trained fire technician is present which I'm qualified-"

"Fire technician?"

"Its a fancy way to say Fire fighter." Carter explained, "I know a fireworks distributor from when I helped at the displays."

"So, we do a Ranger New Year?" Kelsey's face broke into a smile, "That'd be fun. Bonfire, hot chocolate and fireworks at midnight. What about the Captain? Wouldn't he have to clear it?"

"No, as long as Miss Fairweather does, which she has on the condition she controls the panel in the marque to keep an eye on Rescue Ops. We don't need to tell him."

"You've got it all figured out, why'd you need us?" Joel finally lifted his head, a crease mark from his shirt's sleeve distinct in his forehead.

"Because I needed to make sure you were all in and wanted to help. When we get back from Christmas we'll work out all the kinks then-"

"What kinks?! You've got it figured."

"But for now, Dana, Ryan and Captain Mitchell can't know."

"That all?"

"Yes Joel, you can go back to bed." Kelsey rolled her eyes with an irritated flutter of her dark lashes as Joel disappeared off, along with Chad who had to return to packing.

Carter stood when Kelsey grabbed his thermal's sleeve and looked up at him, "You're telling me that Ryan is genuinely the reason you're organising this?"

"No, I thought it would be good for us all."

"Or is there something else fueling this? You know, about five foot eight, blonde hair, blue eyes... Has an affinity to the colour pink?"

Carter turned his head away and cleared his throat awkwardly, "I don't know what you mean."

"Yes you do. Come on, admit it. You wanted to spend the New Year with a special someone but she won't be going so you thought this would be an idea to do that."

"That's not strictly true." His cheeks were burning a few shades lighter than his jumper, "They deserve time off too and it would be a private way to spend time as a family than a whole town celebration."

"So, if she wanted to kiss you at midnight, you'd say no?"

"And if Ryan wanted to, what would you do?" Carter retaliated, meeting her gaze yet again.

"Let him because its a tradition but him kissing you has no effect on me." She joked and finally stood up too, "I'm just saying, even if you won't admit it, you're doing this for Dana which I think is sweet and she'll like... But I'm not a mind reader. If you want stuff for a barbeque, I can make a list, get the stuff and I'll store it at my apartment."

"That would be great if you could. I hadn't thought of that."

"Ah so Joel was wrong, you hadn't figured everything out." They started back to their quarters, pausing briefly outside the Captain's office where they could hear Dana and Captain Mitchell talking.

"I thought she was asleep?" Carter whispered and Kelsey shook her head.

"She's not been sleeping great for a few days, she told me this morning at breakfast. She keeps thinking about her mother, something about it being a tough time of year for the Captain." They stopped eaves dropping and continued back to the rec-room where they went their separate ways. Carter needed to form his to-do list so his plan went off flawlessly.

* * *

 ** _25th December 2000._**

The Christmas shift was surprisingly uneventful in the firehouse. After the initial jibes about him being the Red Power Ranger, the other firefighters resumed treating him like one of the boys. They answered a call to a house fire which turned out to be a woman burning her Christmas dinner. On returning to the firehouse, they were surprised to see a delivery from Lightspeed, a Christmas dinner that was cooked for them to share 'By orders of Captain William Mitchell'.

"Your boss seems to like you." One of the firefighters remarked as they started plating up, "Lot of stuff here."

"It was probably Dana who suggested it." Carter said, "She's like that."

"She the pink?" The youngest asked, "She's hot. Your girlfriend?"

"Captain's daughter." Carter carried across a few plates and put them in front of the group who were already sat, "Not my girlfriend."

"Think you could get me a date with her?"

Carter furrowed his brow and bluntly answered, "No." This caused an uproar of laughter from the others that left Carter feeling bad for embarrassing the man, "Sorry Frankie but she's not the type you're hoping for. She's too busy with her brother and school for that."

"And Carter has a thing for her." A voice came from the doorway. He looked back over his shoulder to see Kelsey standing on roller-skates with a basket in her hand. She skated over and placed the basket on a counter, "My aunt told me to send over a trifle as a thanks for saving her cat last week." She explained before skating to Frankie's side, "And Carter won't set you up with a girl he's trying to impress, that would be stupid. He'll deny it but its true, ask him about her and he'll go doe eyed."

"Kelsey." He hissed.

She tossed a smile to him, "Merry Christmas guys. See you at work Carter." As quick as she arrived, she was gone, leaving Carter standing open mouthed like a fish.

"So... Boss' daughter huh?"

"Too busy with her brother?"

"School? How old is she?"

"Okay." Frankie broke over the men's mass of questions, "So you can't get me a date with her for obvious reasons... So how about her? She seems fun."

* * *

 _ **29th December 2000.**_

From what the other Rangers had established upon their return, Christmas had not gone too well for the Mitchell's. Dana vaguely mentioned to Kelsey that it had been awkward and they had all ended up disappearing to do their own thing by the early evening. Ryan had felt guilty about not getting his father and sister presents, Captain Mitchell kept thinking about his dead wife and Dana had no idea how to cheer either of them up. It had been a disaster and Dana was devastated given the effort she had put in. Carter began to wonder if his idea was too much for them but as Kelsey kept reminding him, it was too late to turn back out now.

He was looking over his receipt for the fireworks when a knock on his door brought him out of that mode. It hissed open moments later with Dana standing in the doorway.

"Can we talk?" She asked, surprised by Carter suddenly flying off his chair and rushing to hide things, tripping over the chair leg in his haste, "Or are you busy?"

"Now's not a great time-"

"Oh..." She spoke quietly, gazing off down the corridor, "I... I see. Okay." She started to walk away but changed her mind, "Have I upset you or something because you seem to be avoiding me?"

"Look, right now I'm kinda -"

"Even Ryan's noticed so I'm not being paranoid."

"Dana, really I can't do this now."

She crossed her arms over her chest, "Fine. If you cant tell me then I really don't want to know. But, just so you know, if I have upset you, then you could at least have the guts to tell me!" She stormed off and Carter dropped back into his chest, groaning outwardly. He'd been too wrapped up in planning to talk to her, and it had just come back to bite... If he didn't get this right, she probably wouldn't speak to him again.

* * *

 _ **31st December 2000.**_

Ryan glared over the top of his hand of cards, directly at Dana who placed her hand down and sighed.

"You're bored." She said wistfully averting her graze to the nearest monitor, "Aren't you?"

"To tears. Isn't there something else we could do? Like train or patrol or pluck my eyeballs from my skull?"

"Ryan." She scorned, "We have to be on form, if we pluck your eyes out then you'd be blind. Anyway, isn't it better the siren isnt-" Its shrill screech started blaring. Both siblings jumped to their feet, moving to their designated monitors.

"You jinxed it."

"You were the one complaining about being bored."

"Coordinates 77.85. Why's that familiar?"

"Because it is the training field." Captain Mitchell joined his daughter's side, "It may only be a technical issue. We'll go check it out. Forward any more signals to the Rescue Rover and I'll meet you both in the loading bay." Captain Mitchell walked in the direction of the bay whilst his children continued to feed the signals.

"Must be big if dad's coming." Ryan noted, "should we call back up?"

Dana bit her lip in consideration before she nodded, "They should be alerted that they might be needed." She locked down the screens, "Call them in the car. We gotta go now."

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

The bonfire was the first thing Dana noticed as the Rescue Rover pulled into the training field. The thick smoke from the flames rising up and dissipating slowly like a dark rain cloud. Next was Joel and Chad setting something up a hundred or so metres away, whilst Kelsey, Carter and Angela were standing under the marque by, what appeared to be a buffet table, and a large thermos on the table.  
Dana looked to her dad, working out instantly what was happening, fearful of his reaction. He remained untelling which panicked her. Ryan looked out the window at the different scenes with an amused glint, Dana didn't notice this.

She pulled open the door and started over to the group.

"What's going on? We got a distress signal and..." She turned to Chad and Joel, "What are they doing?"

"Setting up fireworks."

"Why?" She asked Kelsey, "Is the firework a demon?"

"Nope."

"Then I don't understand why you called us here. Someone needs to be watching the screens."

"Dana, I have them up on here." Miss Fairweather calmly spoke, "It's under control."

"No, it's not. You used an emergency signal for a party?!"

Ryan came up behind Dana, picking up one of the metal sticks from the table. He stared at it whilst she ranted, studying its structure before holding it up for all four to see. "What is this?" He asked, specifically to Kelsey who grinned and took his hand.

"Its a sparkler. Come on, I'll show you how it works." She dragged him away from the group, leaving just Carter, Dana and Angela.

"I said to you we weren't making a fuss about it." Dana spoke coldly to Carter, "This isn't fair."

"We are not making a fuss." He replied, "We're making it fun for Ryan, look at him."

She looked back over her shoulder at Ryan to see him holding the metal rod with bright silver sparks coming out of the end, looking the happiest she'd seen him in a while with Kelsey coaching him on what to do. Dana looked further afield to her father, who was watching Chad and Joel solemnly, as if they were paying tribute to someone at a wake.

"Yeah..." Dana spoke quietly, "But look at my father." She walked away, back to the Rover and climbed into the passenger seat.

"She'll come round." Angela told Carter reassuringly, "I've known Dana a long time. She takes a while to process things and cool down before she sees the light."

It took almost twenty minutes, and Captain Mitchell moving to the marque to watch the screens with a somber face, before Carter developed the guts to check on Dana. He walked to the drivers side and climbed in, seeing her just staring straight ahead.

"My mom loved fireworks." She almost whispered it, "That's why I didn't want to make a fuss. There was complications when I was born, I came back from the hospital but she didn't. The fourth year anniversary, we were marking it by going to the town display but Ryan- you know. My father couldn't face it, they reminded him of her." She brushed a tear from her cheek, "She told him she found them to be magical... He didn't take me because it would break his heart."

Carter mentally kicked himself, "I didn't know Day... I'm so sorry, I just thought-"

"I thought I was helping protect him by agreeing every year but I was just letting him avoid it. He loved her but she wouldn't want him to be unable to watch fireworks with his children."

"If you guys want to go-"

"No... He needs it. He's a grown man, sooner or later he needs to face it. Ryan's having fun and it would seem ungrateful just to leave after all the trouble you all went to." She gave him a teary grin, "I'm sorry I was such a bitch... I'm guessing this was your doing?"

"Well, I thought it would be nicer to have New Years eve together."

"It is, I'm just being miserable." She laughed breathlessly, "I'll stop now..." She looked at Ryan again, "God, I haven't ever seen him smile like he really likes sparklers or the girl showing him them."

Carter grinned, "Little crush."

Dana laughed properly this time, "He told you that? That's sweet."

"I meant on the sparklers," he joked as he met her blue eyes, "He has a much bigger crush on Kelsey."

"At least he's enjoying himself. What about you? Your parents and the town-"

"I think they'd understand that right now, I'd much rather be here." Dana ducked her head away shyly, cheeks burning barely visible in the low light, but Carter could see it.

"I've never had someone organise anything like this before for me - I mean, not for me but for... I don't even know what I mean so if you understand then-"

"It was for you." He blurted without thinking. Dana tilted her head, an eyebrow cocked in a questioning way.

He shrugged in response, "You hadn't ever seen fireworks."

"I've also never left this state, does that mean you're going to take me to Las Vegas on a road trip when I graduate?" She jokingly said before speaking softer and quieter, "Is that really what you went to all this trouble over? Because you could've filmed the fireworks to show me... You put a lot of effort in just because I haven't seen fireworks? You skipped a yearly tradition for me..."

He looked down at his morpher, unsure of what to do. He hadn't thought this far ahead. No, of course that wasn't the only reason he had set up this surprise, but the other reason he couldn't exactly say to her without seeming pathetic.

A loud bang made both jump. Staring up into the sky, they saw the burst of gold, pink and green fading into the dark sky. A second rocket shot up, exploding with a loud crack into a red fountain type effect with smaller silver crackles showering down.

"They're beautiful... I see why Mom liked them so much." She spoke wistfully and Carter look to her to see her smiling up at the sky, "Now I feel awful about what I said."

"Don't, it was justified."

"It wasn't... Is this why you've been distant the past few days?"

"Kinda... I didn't want to ruin the surprise, even if it went down like a lead balloon."

"Hey Dana!" The pair looked out the passenger side window as Ryan approached with a dead sparkler in his black gloved hand, "Can these things burn you?"

Dana raised her eyebrows in surprise, "Did Kelsey not go through firework safety with you?" She opened the door and climbed out, Carter took this to be his cue also, "Definitely if you try to do one without gloves on."

"That explains why she forced it on." Ryan tossed the stick over his shoulder, "Wait, you didn't want to do one right? 'Cause I kinda used them all."

Dana smiled almost motherly, "No, I think I'm good with watching the actual fireworks." She pointed up as two rockets exploded at once, creating an overlapping of silver and red sparkles, "Pretty right?"

Ryan shrugged, "Yeah, they're okay... But you're not holding them in your hand."

"I don't suggest you do hold it."

"Come on Danny, im not an idiot." Ryan rolled his eyes, "Dad wants a picture, you know, for the Ranger records."

"Okay, be there in a second. Go get the others."

Ryan glanced from Dana to Carter before nodding as if he had an understanding of the situation. He walked off to the now squabbling Green and Blue Rangers and Carter began to follow when Dana caught his sleeve.

"Wait." She spoke almost nervously, "Do you remember that game we were playing when on patrol?" Dana asked, changing the subject so rapidly Carter was taken back.

"Yeah- what would you at that moment do if you could."

"And you said that you would get a slice of pumpkin pie from the bakery because it makes you think of Christmas?" He nodded, completely unsure of where this was going, "And I couldn't think of anything? Well, I lied... There was something."

"Okay? What was-" he was cut off as she quickly leaned up and kissed him, taking him by surprise. He took a second to establish what was happening before he was capable of responding by placing his hands on her waist.

She smiled as she pulled back coyly, "So... Yeah. That's my answer."

"In that case, I lied too... My real one was pretty similar to that."

"I figured it would be a little embarrassing in the Rover, and a problem seeing as you were driving." She blushed and brushed her hair from her face, "And seeing as you did all this, I thought I should come clean..."

"Tradition's midnight you two!" Kelsey shouted from across the plain which made both go awkward.

Dana kicked at the ground, "I didn't think they were watching, I could've in the Rover really."

"At least you haven't had Kelsey turn up at your workplace, explaining to a firefighter why I can't get you to go on a date with him because I like you. That was more embarrassing."

Ryan came bounding up again, grabbing Dana's arm, "Look, as much as I'm glad you two have got that outta the way, Dad wants a picture so, move." He picked her up and threw her over his shoulder with a squeal and kicks from her. He looked at Carter, "Don't make me do this to you."

"No need, lets go." He said though a fixed grin at Dana's protests and thumping on Ryan's back.

Everyone appeared to enjoy the night, particularly Ryan. Carter knew from the occasional caught glances when Dana was talking to her father or teasing Ryan about Kelsey (something Carter would probably regret telling her about) that she was enjoying it too.

His gamble had paid off, thankfully.

* * *

 ** _[A/N]_**

 ** _Greg- Hey guys, just me doing the A/N today! I thought, seeing as it has been quite a while since we updated anything (well, other than Matchmaking on Christmas Day) that we owed you big time so... I wrote a New Years one-shot._**

 ** _Sam and I figured that we could have a one-shot album so any requests or random ideas we have can go here. That means we might get more up than before. We apologise for the long wait with Blade of Aurora and Matchmaking, both are waiting for Sam to update (and have been for a good two months or so) but she has been busy with her family, University and I think she has writers block, she has a habit of not telling me when she does.. Im seeing her today so will help her then. We hope to get a chapter of B.O.A up this week or next._**

 ** _In the mean time, if you have any requests for one shots, or short mini-fics, that you'd like us to do, both of us or just Sam or just me, then leave it in a review or pm u. We'll get back to you to talk it through :). We accept any character/Ranger group._**

 ** _I hope you liked this one and hope to see you again soon._**

 ** _Happy New Year! :)_**


	2. Winging It (KaiXKendrix)

**Winging It.**

 ** _A Lost Galaxy One shot._**

 ** _Kai has to realise at some point, you cannot live life fully by the book, and Leo is the one to teach him._**

 ** _KaiXKendrix, as requested via review._**

Disclaimer- We do not own any of the characters, some have been created by us but most belong to Saban. We promise not to break them and will put them back when we're done.

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Terra Venture Lab.

"Steady... Steady..." Kendrix's hand continued to tremble. She slammed the pliars down on the counter next to the circuit board she had offered to repair for Damon and glared up at the person opposite her over her glasses.

"Kai." She hissed, "Repeating steady is not helpful."

"Sorry." The blue looked away shamefully, "I thought it- I just wanted to help." The brunette began to move away from the desk, "I-i'll go. Maya might want help with flower arranging or whatever she is doing."

Kendrix sighed and softened, "Kai, don't worry about it. Just- this is intricate and with you distracting me-"

Kai grinned, "So you admit I'm a distraction?" And wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.

Kendrix ducked her head away in an attempt to hide her reddening cheeks. She couldn't stay mad at Kai for long, especially if she wanted a decent meal that night. She coughed, hoping her voice wouldn't show any signs of flustering or bashfulness.

"If you want to be helpful," she grabbed the pliars again, "You could take that," she nodded to a large motor-like device in the corner of the room, "To Leo. He's been bugging me about it for a while now."

Kai perked up at having the opportunity to amend his mistake, after all mistakes meant failure and he wasn't a big fan of that. Every action required over thinking and a detailed plan on how to get the outcome he wanted.

"I can do that." He moved over to it and picked up the motor, "What's it for anyway?"

"Upgrade on his jammer." She returned to the circuit board, eyes narrowed in concentration and her hand finally steadied. Kai took this to be the end of their conversation and left in search of Leo.

* * *

Leo was harder to find then he had anticipated. Kendrix was already mad enough with him, and if he couldn't find Leo then she'd be even more mad. The only way she could get anymore mad was if he went back and asked her where Leo was before smashing the motor in front of her.

Crap! What if he broke it before he found Leo?!

He wasn't usually clumsy but what if today was the day he tripped over his shoelace and landed face first in the motor?! He glanced down at his feet; no, laces tied, he was in the clear.

"Kai! Watch out-!" Kai walked into something rather soft and heard a crack that made his stomach knot...

"No, no, no!" He rapidly began to inspect the motor until it became clear what had broken... The front now had a large, wide line running along the front plastic cover with parts of it falling away, the largest chunk being held up by none other than the Galaxy Red. "She's gonna kill me!"

"Who?" Leo looked at the broken pieces in his hand, "Hey is this..." His mouth dropped open as he realised before the urge to laugh became unbearable. "Do you know how much time Kendrix spent on this?"

"All week!" Kai spoke with panic in his tone; this was not how to it was meant to be! "I was being so careful!"

"You were staring at your feet and walked into me!"

"I was looking for you!"

"On the floor?"

"Well if you didn't vanish every day this wouldn't have happened! Kendrix is going to murder me! She'll get her soldering iron and-"

Leo smirked smugly and shook his head, "When will you just admit it?"

Kai met Leo's dark eyes with a look of confusion, "What?"

"I'm not blind you know, I can see it. You like Kendrix."

"Obviously I like Kendrix, we're friends."

"No Kai, not like that. You like her more than friends." Leo watched Kai squirm slightly, cheeks burning a soft pink that only made the Red laugh, "See. Look, don't worry about this." He signalled to the broken motor, "You leave that to me, i'll sort it out."

"How? You can't fix a motor."

"True, but I'll think of something." Leo took the motor from the Blue, "Kendrix will never know you broke it, trust me. Sometimes you just need to wing it."

Kai looked at the elder man alarmed and tried to snatch the device back but Leo swiftly dodged his lunge. "I don't like this-"

"It'll be fine! Relax!" Leo patted the man's shoulder, "Go make dinner and I'll have this message fixed by then." Leo walked off in the direction of where he knew Damon would be, leaving Kai to stand wordless in the middle of the hall...

Oh boy, was he so screwed.

* * *

Kai put the final plate down on the table, hand shaking from nerves. He could just be honest with Kendrix, she'd hate him for a few weeks but she would get over it eventually...

Right?

He sat in his chair just as Leo and Damon walked in. He couldn't even question Leo about it without revealing his screw up! Leo sent a wink across the table to him but it only rifled Kai's nerves further. Suddenly, he wasn't very hungry.

He pushed his plate away and stood to leave when Kendrix entered looking neutral. She locked eyes on Kai, eyes narrowing down to dagger slits...

Uh oh.

"I know what you did Kai Chen." She spoke acidicly, "You- you-"

"I didnt mean to! It just happened and-"

"Ken!" Leo called over, "Damon fitted the motor in but something went wrong and it cracked." Her glare moved to Leo.

"What?"

"It's only surface damaged." Damon reasoned, "I'll get it fixed and fitted tonight."

Kai looked around at the pair with his head cocked to the side. They were pretending it was them? Well... That wasn't his plan but he'd go with it.

"I didn't do it- break it I mean.."

Kendrix looked at him with an expression that showed her confusion was probably as level with his own. She furrowed her brow, "O-kay? That's not what I meant."

"Wait. What did I do then?"

Kendrix face softened into a sweet smile and Kai felt himself relax. "The flowers?"

Maya skipped into the room with a mischievous grin on her face. She sat down beside Leo and whispered something quickly to him.

"Flowers...?"

"The ones you left in my room? And in the lab? You left a note."

"Don't be silly Kai." Maya encouraged as if she had read his mind and realised he was going to deny all knowledge, "I helped you pick them remember? Because you thought Kendrix could do with cheering up!"

Kai looked at the three sat down with his mouth opening and closing as he attempted to speak, but no words were coming out.

"Well it worked." Kendrix told the group, "it brightened up the room enough for me to finish that circuit board. I love them, thank you Kai." She pecked his cheek and moved passed him to the table, her back to him as she sat, "This looks great."

Kai was thankful Kendrix couldn't see his face burning a bright red, even if it meant the other three had a clear view of him getting embarrassed but excited at the same time.

Leo smirked and mouthed, "We're not blind." Before they all turned to their food, Kai remaining rooted to the spot with his hand moving to his cheek.

Okay, so maybe you can wing it and get the reaction you want..

* * *

[ ** _A/N]_**

 ** _GREG:Hey guys! Only me posting in here again! Well, we had a request for a KaiXKendrix story from Dash Master 48 so here it is! Neither Sam and I can say we're a fan of this pairing but some people are and it was requested so I gave it I shot. Also, not too familiar with either character sonif they are really out of character, I apologise!_**

 ** _If you're a fan of this couple then hope you liked it!_**

 ** _If you're not a fan, please don't flame! Some people are and may enjoy it._**

 ** _If you have a request for a Ranger, a couple, a team, a team up, scenario or anything then feel free to leave it in a review or PM it to us and we'll get back to you to get a few more details and then it'll be posted here! :) one shots or minifics are welcome!_**

 ** _And if you want just me to write your request, just Sam or both of us then just specify when you ask for it! :)_**

 ** _Hope you liked and see you really soon guys!_**


	3. Made To Live, Love and Die (Zordon)

**Made To Live, Love and Die.**

 _ **A Zordon-centric One Shot**_

 _ **As requested via review.**_

Disclaimer- We do not own any of the characters, some have been created by us but most belong to Saban. We promise not to break them and will put them back when we're done.

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Zordon of Eltar, even with his many long years of existence, could still remember life before the war against Rita and her factions. Warm memories of his childhood. The apothecary his parents ran, his five siblings, the studious friend he grew up with who dreamt of building beautiful towers that touched the stars. He remembered his parent's faith and pride in him and all that he'd achieved; as a student, an apprentice, a young Sage and then a Champion.

He remembered the girl he'd become smitten with during his teenage years. He would often catch sight of her in town in the bakery wearing an ashy apron with soot smeared on her hands and cheeks from working in the smithy with her father. His friend often teased him and encouraged him to speak with her, but he was bashful and could never seem to muster up the words in her presence, her smouldering gaze leaving him speechless. It was six years after he'd first seen her that he managed to talk to her.

His time on his planet became rare, however, during the two thousand years spent at war with Rita. The battle kept him away and made him grow weary as it wore on. There were times when he considered stopping, tired of the war and of all the death that surrounded him, but he continued – for justice to those who had fallen and for the freedom of those to come.

He remembered the very moment Rita had trapped him in the time warp. Jolts of energy ran through his cells and static crackled around him. His surroundings blurred and darkened until suddenly he was floating in a vast nothingness. Through the energy tube, he built the command centre in the event of Rita rising, and quietly watched the Earth grow, adopting Alpha 5 and preparing Gosei.

It seemed that Earth suffered through war as many other planets did. He stayed away, knowing that the humans were unaware of him. There were some, however, who were more aware. Zordon wondered how they knew of him.

Shortly after his arrival on Earth, he was approached by a stern man with a powerful aura. The man named himself as Mao and claimed that he was simply curious of his presence, though Zordon could detect an underlying caution. Their meeting had been short with Mao leaving swiftly once he was satisfied with the information he had gathered and wishing him luck on his battle against Rita. There were some, not many, interactions like that.

Then there was the Princess, Shayla, and her protector, Merrick. She was a being of light, wiser than one might first assume, and he, fiercely loyal and devoted. She was polite and friendly, reminding him of his youngest sister, and she seemed only to want to get to know him. Merrick was quiet, standing beside her and contributing when prompted.

He found out too late that their kingdom had been suddenly attacked. Merrick lost and Shayla in an enchanted sleep on an island in the sky.

As years went by, Rita finally did end up escaping and he chose the Rangers. He cared for each like they were his own and became prouder with every trial they overcame. But when he received the opportunity to escape the time warp and return to his home, he could not refuse. He had spent thousands of years away and to have the possibility of going back in front of him made staying seem almost impossible. So while his heart ached to be separated from his children, he left Earth for Eltar.

And never had he been so heartbroken.

His home was a shadow of what it once was. It was like a crude replica created in the throes of rage. His childhood home and his parent's apothecary were trashed, the bakery and many other buildings in town were burnt, and he could find no one. Not his family, not his friend, not her. He fought with the rebellion but it wasn't long before Dark Spectre's forces captured him.

The energy tube he was kept in was slowly depleting him of his power and the heat of lava steadily rose in tandem. He didn't have long left, he knew that.

As his final moments approached him and he ordered Andros to kill him, he could only hope that he'd done enough and that wherever he went to rest, he would see familiar faces and be at peace.

* * *

 ** _A/N:_**

 **SAM: Welp hey guys! This Zordon-centric fic was requested by Jokermask18. If you're reading, I hope you are pleased; I tried to include the Beast and Org War but the timeline didn't match up for the Beast War so I included Mao instead and as for the Org War, I guess my headcannon for it was that it happened really suddenly and quickly and I couldn't figure out a believable way for Zordon to really be involved. I really hope you aren't disappointed and thank you very much for the request! Also, probably should have PM'd you saying that I was taking the request on... ^^" Oops, totally slipped my mind; my bad?**

 **We always put up a general description at the top of the chapter, detailing the era, character focus, ship, etc, so check that out if you have issues with some and would not prefer to read. Please don't flame if you're not interested - some aren't, some are; constructive criticism is always welcome.**

 **If you have any requests, feel free to review or PM us and we'll see what we can do about them!**

 **As always, fave, follow, review, and check out our other stuff too! Hope you enjoyed reading and have a great day!**

 **Ciao~**


	4. The Waiting Game (Dustin Robo-Knight)

**The Waiting Game**

 _ **A Ninja Storm and Robo-Knight one shot.**_

 ** _Dustin only thought it was a heap of metal just left there by someone... He didn't know it was something from the future, something that could tell him everything he needed to know.. something that was in major trouble._**

 ** _Featuring Dustin, Tori, Hunter, Cam and Robo-Knight !_**

Disclaimer- We do not own any of the characters, some have been created by us but most belong to Saban. We promise not to break them and will put them back when we're done. ** _  
_**

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

 _ **Blue Bay Harbour**_

 _ **Dirt Track.**_

 _ **15th September 2003**_

The motocross rider came to a sudden stop as he rounded a corner, only just managing to break in time to avoid the metallic heap before him. He switched off his engine, thankful this was only a practice session rather than an actual race.

Who the hell would dump that sort of junk on a dirt track?

The man removed his helmet and wiped the sweat from his brow before he turned his attention to the mess. It didn't look like a broken bike, and he'd seen a lot of bad crashes where the bikes were written off on the spot.

"Whoever it was doesn't want that anymore." He climbed off his bike and started over to the scrap metal; he could definitely salvage stuff for Cam in that heap. Ohh! New stuff for Cam to tinker with! "'Well thank you Dustin, this will come in handy for my new-' the hell?!" Dustin jumped away, instantly ceasing his Cam impression when he was sure he has seen part of the heap move. "Na-uh." He took another step back, "No bike moves-" Part of the heap jerked again, this time it had a distinct arm shape. "Wo-woah!" Dustin prepared himself for a battle, though it didn't look like this guy could put up much of a fight. "Who are you?!"

The heap pushed up, managing to lift it's upper half up enough for Dustin to get a proper look at it.

Sweet! A robot!

It had a helmet that consisted of silver and gold accents along with a ruby red visor. It's body was made of a dull black metal with a hard looking silver armour attached and, again, gold accents.

"Can you talk?"

"The- the- the-" The robot turned to Dustin, "Circuits have ta-taken substantial damage- running scans. Scan complete. Repair not possible."

"Wait Dude- Dude-bot, are you busted?"

"The silver Rang-Ranger."

"Did he bring you here?"

"The Silver Ranger, where is he?"

Dustin furrowed his brow and moved to the robot's side, "Silver Ranger as in Power Ranger? There isn't one dude."

"Bring me to Troy. Noah, Noah."

"Dude, I know loads of Troy's, you wanna be more specific?"

"Troy Burrows."

"Never heard of him."

"The Red Ranger!"

"No... I'm pretty sure he's not the Red."

"And who are you to know?"

"I'm Dustin Brookes."

The robot began to stand, very unsteady with much struggle. " Waldo, aka. Dustin Brookes. Yellow Earth Ninja, 2003"

"How'd you know that?"

"Human," The robot spoke authoritatively, "What year is this?"

"2003, well almost 2004."

"Objective, repair circuit board. Ultimate objective, return to 2014." The Robot started up the dirt track, dragging it's damaged leg behind it.

"Wait!" Dustin chased after the Robot excitedly, "You're from the future?! That's awesome! I always wanted to meet someone from the future! There were rumours that the Time Force Rangers were from the future but no one can prove it! What's it like? Is it better? What kinda weather does it have, you know Global warming and that? There's Rangers in the future?!"

"Human. Go about your business."

"Dude, I'm a Ranger- this is my business! How'd you end up here?"

"Short term circuitry compromised."

"Does that mean you don't know? You talk like Cam. Oh! Did Cam make you?!"

"Cameron Watanabe, Ninja Storm green. No. Yes I do not have any internal logs currently."

"Ah man, that sucks, like amnesia or something... wait! Cam! He could help you! He's like a genius! He could fix you up! He'd have you back in your time in, well, no time."

"Likelihood of success, 58.4325%. Human, take me to this Cam."

"Okay but first," Dustin stopped to study the Robot further, "What's your name?"

"I am Robo- Knight."

"Okay Robo- Knight, awesome name by the way, but we gotta keep you a secret. See, people don't generally see Robot's walking around in this time, it might be different when you're from but for us it's a thing to cause panic. Think you can be subtle?" The Robot stood in silence and Dustin sighed, "I figured not seeing as you're like eight feet tall and silver and gold- your creator didn't have subtlety in mind, huh? Okay, we'll be okay. I'll get you to the academy then you can go home.. we'll be super careful."

"Chances of success 22.234%."

"Thanks for that bow of confidence. Okay dude, follow me."

* * *

Dustin lead the time travelling robot back towards town, sticking to back roads and the shadows. So maybe they looked like burglars, at least that would be easier for him to explain than why a robot was- but if they were spotted, then Dustin would still have to explain what a robot was doing here!

Dustin abruptly stopped, spinning to face the Robot.

"Okay knighty dude, we have a problem. You stay here, imma go into town and get you some clothes, make you look, you know, more human like." The brunette explained completely rushed, "What size are you?" Stupid question Dustin, stupid. "Right yeah, Robot. Just wait here." He began to back out down an alley, "Stay... good robot." And turned off down the street.

Robo Knight inspected the area around him. He was far from home. Gosei would not be impressed. How had he even got here?

Another time, a different city.

The Ninja Rangers were from Blue Bay Harbour, miles away from where he had last been; helping Troy to save the Silver Ranger, transferring his life force into Orion, then black...

Until he rebooted in the dirt with the male yellow's voice near him.

Gia... She would not be impressed with this yellow. Too juvenile almost. How would she put it? Like a puppy.

Humans were complex.

How could they all be coping? The Armada were fast approaching. They needed his help before it was too late. They were a strong team, but the success rate against the Armada's numbers was low, single figure low.

"Must repair circuits." Robo Knight followed the route Dustin had taken until he came out on a street, littered with very few people.

Their eyes were instantly on him, panic registering on their features.

"Dude! I said stay!" A streak of yellow passed by Robo Knight and Dustin was by his side.

"Dustin?" A female voice came from across the road, belonging to a blonde girl who was a similar age to Dustin.

"Uh oh." Dustin muttered under his breath, "Just play along." He turned to the blonde, "Hi Tori! Weren't you working today?"

Tori crossed over, eyes never leaving the towering robot. "Shane is. What the hell is that?!"

"Oh this?" Dustin looked casually to Robo-Knight, "This is my-my cousin... Hect-Hector... Yeah, Hector."

Tori crossed her arms over her chest, blue eyes reflecting in amusement, "Really? Your 'cousin'?"

"Yeah!" Dustin tried to wrap his arm around Robo-Knight shoulders but couldn't quite reach, "He got the tall genes- I think that's from my dad's side of the family, my Uncle is like nine feet tall."

"Okay 'Hector'," Tori said suspiciously, "Are you going to a costume party?" She looked him up and down and shifted her weight to her other foot, "In the middle of the day?"

"Tori!" Dustin gasped, putting his arm around her shoulder and pulled her to one side. He dropped his voice a few decibels, "Be nice... Hector... Well, he isn't exactly... Normal. You see, he thinks he's a robot -it all goes back to when I was four and he was just born-"

"That guy's fifteen?"

Dustin's eyes widened and he mentally kicked himself, "Uh- yeah... Like I said, tall genes." Stupid slip up Dustin! "Anyway, see, I kinda was really excited to meet him, all my other cousins were girls and I didn't like make up being put on me, so when I got to hold him... I dropped him... on his head."

"Dustin!"

"It was only onto a couch! He was okay! But... he believes he's a robot. We have to liquidise all his food so he thinks it's oil and stuff, plug him in when he goes to sleep to recharge."

"Dustin-"

"It's all pretty tragic but we love him anyway and-"

"He's gone." Tori stated bluntly.

"What? No he's right-" Dustin looked back over his shoulder to the vacant space that Robo- Knight had been in moments prior, "Ah nuts! I gotta find him! He's broken-"

"That's a rude thing to say about someone who you made challenged."

Dustin's anxiety grew. He had to find the Robot before anyone else did, especially Lothor.

"I gotta find him" He began to scan the streets- oh the back alleys! "I needa find Robo-Knight!"

"His robot name?" Tori almost smirked, managing just to contain it before it escaped, "Okay, how about you check the town, and I'll go look by-" Dustin had already sped off down the alley before she had a chance to finish. She groaned but started to walk down the street, "Seriously, sometimes I wonder with him..."

* * *

Robo-Knight knew he could not keep this up any longer. His power was draining fast, circuits frying and databases clearing itself. He had taken damage before, but not this drastically. If he could not find someone to help him any time soon, he would shut down in 2003, never to reboot again. The nearest technicians his systems had managed to retain were Billy Cranston, although Billy's residence were divided between Aquitar and Earth currently, Angela Fairweather- Rawlings, who was also unreliable as her profile suggested this date was the day she went into labour with her and the Lightspeed Green Ranger's first child Ciara, or Cameron Watanabe in the secret Wind Ninja Academy.

Dustin had mentioned Cameron, he would be the superior choice for this objective.

"Dude!" Dustin streaked in besides the Robot, relief flooding through his face, "Don't do that! There are really bad people out there!"

"Take me to Cameron."

"That's what I'm trying to do Bro. We're not far now... then we'll get you fixed up and you can tell me how you got here and- oh! Other Rangers! I wanna hear about them before me, 'cause the whole butterfly effect so I don't think you can tell me about the future ones! Like, I've seen reports and news footage! Oh and Lightspeed, I managed to track down a couple of them, I'm not a stalker, I just wanted tips but the woman- pretty blonde girl, Dana I think her name was- told me it was inappropriate to stalk her to her apartment and- well her boyfriend, the Red Ranger, Carter, was there and the guy is freaky tall and big and they threatened to call the cops if I didn't go. I think some wires were crossed and they thought I was some stalker guy-" Dustin saw the Robot flake slightly, "Okay! Enough rambling! Imma get you to Cam now! Just keep walking!" Dustin moved behind Robo-Knight and began to push him, hoping the extra hand could help the Robot conserve energy. "It's just round here and over there and- c'mon dude! Think of your team! I bet they're really worried about you!"

"Energy at critical level."

"Well then drink some coffee! C'mon! You can't give up now! They need you! Don't talk, I'll talk! Just keep going!"

"Hunter Bradley."

"You know Hunter?!" Dustin peeped over Robo-Knight shoulder and saw that Hunter was stood just by a tree in front, silently staring. A smirk tugged at his lips and he stood straighter. "Hunter! How long have you-"

"Followed you from town." The teen uttered.

"And you didn't offer to help?! Dude! No fair!" Hunter shrugged, his glare returning to his face. "This is-"

"Robo-Knight. I heard."

"Okay, I don't have time to explain! But he's busted and he's gonna die and he's from the future and if he doesn't go back, his friends, who are Rangers, are gonna be in trouble and- please Hunter!"

Hunter rolled his icy eyes and turned his back to the pair.

"Hunter!"

"I'll let Cam know."

"Oh." Dustin grinned, "Thanks dude!"

Hunter streaked off toward the academy, leaving a long trail of crimson behind him.

* * *

Dustin had to have Hunter help him to carry the robot down the stairs and into Cam's lab as Robo-Knight's energy was too low for him to lift his feet the distance between the stairs.

Cam had everything out prepared and instantly set to work to aid the Robot whilst Dustin sat around watching like an anxious parent whilst their child was being operated on. Hunter hovered near Dustin, not bothered about whether the Robot would be okay or not but partially concerned for Dustin.

Each movement Cam made when focused on the Robot were all done with skill and precision, like all Cam's projects. He was going in blind with this one, no blue prints or manuals or anything, just what he could see.

"Did he dive off a cliff? There's water damage."

"I-i don't know. He just was laying there and he told me he's-"

"From the future. Hunter already explained." Cam grabbed his pliers and wire cutters, "It's circuits are fried- memory needs a little tweaking... Hard drive is intact."

"English." Hunter gruffly said.

Cam looked up at the pair and pushed his glasses further up his nose, "He's in bad shape but I can do it."

Dustin finally released the breath he had been holding in relief, "Thank God! Cam, you're the best!"

"Yeah, okay... just don't pester me for an hour or so." He waved the pair out of his lab and focused the overhead lamp into the circuit board to begin his difficult task.

After an hour, Dustin couldn't contain himself anymore, even with Hunter's cutting boards that told him to stay sat down and silent. The second sixty minutes were up, the yellow was back in Cam's lab by the robot's side.

Cam had his back to Dustin, hunched over his computer and squinting at some coding on the screen.

"Did you do it?" Dustin asked eagerly.

"Barely," Cam answered, "His coding isn't something I recognize-"

"Well duh, he's from the future. Future coding!"

"More like not made by humans." Cam shut down his screen and swivelled the chair around to face the motocross racer, "He's rebooting. I saved his codes for future projects."

"He might not like that."

"He's a Robot."

"Doesn't mean he doesn't have feelings."

"Okay, you believe that."

Robo-Knight made multiple whirling noises before he was sat up, "Running scans. Scans complete. Results: circuits fully functional, power restored, objective complete."

"Hey buddy!" Dustin perched himself on the work bench, "Are you still busted?"

Cam cast Dustin a withering stare, "Functional, restored."

"Oh right, sorry." His attention returned to Robo-Knight, "Has your amnesia gone?"

"Robot Dustin."

"He couldn't remember!" Dustin countered, "C'mon Robo-Knight, can't you remember?"

Robo-Knight looked out across the lab, the scene materialising before him. The beach... Troy... Orion... "The Silver Ranger was dying."

"Is he talking about the Titanium Ranger in Mariner Bay or the Silver Space Ranger?"

"He means his own team"

"My systems were failing. I transferred my life force into him."

Hunter leaned against the wall, "You sacrificed yourself."

"I could not be repaired. The Silver could be saved."

"That's really brave Robo-Knight. But how did you end up here? I found you at the dirt track, not a beach and you're like ten years too early."

"Unknown. My mainframe suggests my circuits malfunctioned when I attempted to leave the beach before my system crashed."

"So you glitched and came back here? Awesome!"

"Thank you Rangers for restoring me." He stood and started to leave the room, "I must return to-"

"We can't time travel..." Dustin spoke softly, "Even Cam hasn't mastered that yet..."

Robo-Knight reload. He couldn't time travel, it was a glitch that got him there. His team...

"Main objective failed."

"I'm sorry Robo-Knight..."

"He's from the future." Tori's voice echoed in from the doorway. She walked in and began to inspect the Robot, "That's easier than if he was from the past stuck in the future." She met what she believed to be Robo-Knights eyes, "I'm sorry you're stuck here, but you are going to be able to help your team."

"How if he can't get back?"

"Dustin, he's a robot, he doesn't age!"

"We just power him down and store him somewhere safe until the date he was originally from." Cam explained, "That way it's like he never left. It gives his system time to fully repair."

"Like a vacation?" Dustin chirped, "See Robo-Knight! I told you we'd help! When are you from?"

"November 22nd 2014."

"Okay then, we just reactivate him then." Tori smiled, "Problem solved."

"We can't keep him here," Cam stated, "It's not secure enough."

"It's a secret academy."

Cam looked to Hunter, "I know, but whilst Lothor is still around, we need somewhere safer... And the safest Ranger related place is-"

"Dustin's already stalked them." Tori sat down next to Dustin, who was currently pouting.

"I told her I didn't mean any harm, I just wanted some tips."

"Yeah but people who don't know you don't quite understand that when you show up on their doorstep with a ton of information on them and their past, you aren't trying to stalk them, you just want to be friends."

"But she seemed so nice in interviews."

"She's military trained. Not so nice." Hunter cut in.

"Dana Alison Mitchell, born 5th July 1982 to William Francis Mitchell, Fire captain, and Alison Elizabeth Mitchell, home maker. Brother, Ryan Alexander William Charles Wolfgang Mitchell, born 19th September 1980, died 26th December 1986, resurrected 19th September 1980- Titanium Ranger. Currently Senior studying Medical Science and Paediatrics at Harvard Medical School. Currently on placement at Mariner Bay General. In a relationship with Carter Michael Grayson, born 26th March 1978, profession firefighter and Lightspeed Aqua Base safety officer and Co-Captain-"

Dustin's eyes visibly lit up, "Wait! Do you know that for all Rangers? Like their whole history?"

"Dustin. No." Tori scorned, "You know you can't use him to get every Ranger's identity. Have you thought that maybe if they wanted people to know who they were, they would have revealed it?"

"Technically Lightspeed did!"

"Doesn't mean they want to be bothered! Under no circumstances do you-"

Cam stood up and walked to Robo-Knight, "Sorry for this, but it's for the sake of everyone's identity. I think you're still glitched so I'm going to power you down, fix you then you'll be rebooted in 2014."

"I understand."

"Thanks." Cam paused for a moment, "But I have to know... Do we win?"

"Success rate is calculated at 46.977%."

Cam sighed, "So we fail?"

"He's saying we have nearly 50% chance of destroying Lothor!" Dustin spoke excitedly again, "That's good!"

Hunter nodded, "I'll take those odds."

"Night Robo-Knight. You're gonna go somewhere safe." Dustin hugged the Robot as Cam disabled him. He pressed his ear to Robo-Knights back, listening as the whirling of his machinery slowed until it stopped. "I like him... but so not fair you guys won't let me know about Rangers!" Dustin pouted.

Hunter patted Dustin on the head patronisingly whilst Cam went about tweaking Robo-Knight's chest plate. "You could always go to the hospital-"

"Don't plant ideas in his head." Cam muttered, "Who's gonna take him to the Lightspeed storage hanger on the Aqua Base."

"Hunter and Blake." Tori answered, "they're less likely to trigger alarm and Dustin will probably get a restraining order."

Dustin pulled away from Robo-Knight and furrowed his brow, "You guys are mean, you know that?"

"C'mon," Tori wrapped her arm around Dustin, "How about we go to the comic book store to cheer you up?"

Dustin perked up, "Okay!" He clapped Robo-Knight on the shoulder, "I'll see you in ten years buddy..."

* * *

 _ **Mariner Bay**_

 _ **Aqua Base Storage Hanger**_

"No one really comes down here anymore." The man informed the blonde who followed him in after he had pressed his keycard to the entry pad.

"I think you're forgetting how long I lived on board Carter," she replied as she moved past the Rescue Cycles over to where the Rescue Bird was hanging on the wall behind protective glass, "No one really came here before Operation Lightspeed. If Dad opened this up to the public then he could make a real killing as a museum." She reached up, hand grazing the glass that stood between her and the part of the Rescue Bird she was use to holding. "Not that I don't mind coming home with no bruises and stuff, but at times I really wanna go back to when we were Rangers."

"You say that now, but if we had to come out of retirement-"

"Again."

He smiled and stood beside her admiring the Rescue Bird, "Again," he corrected, "You wouldn't be happy."

"Hmm, maybe." She met his blue eyes, "What was it you wanted to show me?"

Carter's lip curled up slightly, "Did I say I wanted to show you something?"

Dana gasped jokingly but curled her arms around his neck, "You lied? Now that's not Captain behaviour."

"Ryan's been annoying me all day, I just needed time to myself."

"Oh well, I can go then," she teased begin to pull away.

Carter let his hands drop to her waist, "Okay, let me rephrase that. I wanted time alone with you and no one comes here anymore..."

"Oh, in that case," she smiled and leaned up to kiss him.

A gust of wind followed by a navy streak and a crimson streak flashed through the hanger, making the pair jump apart. Carter pushed Dana behind him protectively in case of an attack and withdrew his authorised gun, the same as his Rescue Blaster only a little more discrete. He looked around but there was no one there.

"Is it normal to see the same fireworks and feel wind like that?" Dana asked as she fixed her hair.

"In my experience, no."

Dana knocked his arm and pointed to a wooden crate across the hanger, "That wasn't there before." She started over to the box and pulled a note that was attached to it. She opened the paper, noting a symbol on the top left corner of the page and the haste that the note was written.

 _'Sorry for the inconvenience. This is our friend, Robo-Knight. He had an accident and ended up in the wrong hands. This is safer than our hide out so we thought you would look after him for us._

 _We'll be back in 2014 to reactivate him so just make sure he doesn't get wet and is stored safely._

 _Thank you!_

 _Signed,_

 _The Ninja Storm Power Rangers_

 _Blue Bay Harbour._

 _P.s. We apologise for our yellow Ranger. He was very eager to meet the people he believed to be urban legends that he didn't think it through when showing up out of the blue. He has personal space issues, he doesn't mean harm! Thank you for not pressing charges.'_

Dana passed the note to Carter with a soft glare, "No one comes here, huh?"

He skim read the note as Dana inspected the crate. "Not usually... Are we gonna keep it here?"

"You know evil can't enter the Aqua Base so whoever these Ninjas are, they're the good guys so I think we can trust them. Though I'd get Angela to make an air tight, water tight glass containment unit."

"Do you think the yellow was that guy the other month?"

"The guy who looked like a skate boarder? I hope so because at least that means I'm not being stalked." Carter pocketed the note and began to walked out of the hanger when Dana caught ahold of his arm, "Where are you going?"

"To the tech lab."

"No you're not." She gently pulled him back over to her, "It's highly unlikely another person is going to come here."

"Ah right... Angela can definitely wait..." His hand slipped back down to her waist, "So, where were we?"L

* * *

 _ **[A/N]**_

 _ **GREG: Hiya folks, it's just me again I'm afraid (are you sick of me yet? :P). It's Ramadan and Sam is exhausted so I offered to take a few updates this month so she has one less stress.**_

 _ **So, we had a request A LONG time ago to write either a Ninja Storm one shot or a Megaforce one *looks back* actually, a really long time ago... 15th February 2015 from Dash Master 48... whoops, our bad... I'm gonna be honest with you here Dash, we did actually plan this sorta thing when you asked... and we wrote a basic script outline- OKAY! I WROTE A JOKEY SPEECH OUTLINE TO CHEER SAM UP WHICH INVOLVED A LOT OF IMMATURITY, SWEARING AND (as we in Britain are commonly use to from school) CHAVY GANGSTER LANGUAGE...But we were going to a genuine version and here it is!**_

 _ **Though, the ending is very different to the one we spoke about last year...in our original plan, Robo-Knight was not malfunctioning and had travelled back. Dustin wanted to hide him from his team so Cam could send Robo-Knight back so it was literally going to be him bumping into everyone of his team or trying to spy roll away and then Robo Knight went back to his time... but in this one I switched it up.**_

 _ **So, in the show, I seem to remember Robo Knight showing up at the Legendary Battle even though he should be dead? (Then again, both the Turbo and In Space Rangers were present when they were the same people so Saban had little issues... really Andros and Zhane should have been standing alone on the cliff) I might have imagined Robo-Knight dying to save Orion so if I did, whoopsie sorry, this is not to cannon? But if he did, here's my explanation to the little plot hole created by Saban! As Sam pointed out to me last night when she had a first read before it was finished, I love to fix plot holes with either small details or huge plans... what can I say, I love details!**_

 _ **Sam and I would also like run an idea past you guys!**_

 _ **So, you see here I mentioned Dustin may have accidentally stalked Dana? Well we have an idea focused on Dustin wanting to locate old Rangers, and it begins with the Dana/Dustin episode, so it would be like a mini series... what do you guys think? If you don't like that idea it's fine! We just wanted to see if there was any interest before we started... though I have been working on the plan :P**_

 _ **Anyway, thanks for reading guys! I hope you liked it! If you did, Fav, follow and review! No flames please!**_

 _ **And if you have a request for me, Sam or both of us then just message us it or leave it in a review with any specific details you want in there, such as which character/ groups/ theme etc. We'll get back to you asap!**_

 _ **Okay! Bye guys! See you well really soon!**_


	5. Romance (EricXTaylor)

**Romance.**

 **A Valentine's Special One Shot.**

 ** _Eric wants to prove he can be as romantic as everyone else, but things don't always go as smoothly as one would hope._**

 ** _EricXTaylor, hints of DanaXCarter. As requested via a review._**

Disclaimer- We do not own any of the characters, some have been created by us but most belong to Saban. We promise not to break them and will put them back when we're done.

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

"Sorry, can you repeat that?" The blonde looked to her husband with her hand cupping her toddler's chin to stop the mash potato from dribbling down on his clothes.

"I said maybe we should do something for Valentine's day." The Quantum Ranger said nonchalantly as he pulled on his jacket.

"Yeah, I see your lips moving but the words aren't computing."

"Joke all you want but I'm being serious."

"Why?" Taylor blurted, "We've never bothered before."

"Since Stephen came along, it's impossible to spend time alone."

"Again, why? We have never bothered before."

Eric leaned against the kitchen counter and twirled his keys around his finger, creating a jangle that captivated the brunette child's attention away from his food over to the metallic jingly noise. "I thought it would be nice to have one night away from parenting."

"I parent, you read the newspaper."

"Exactly, parenting."

"Wes turn you down?" Taylor asked with suspicion glistening in her blue eyes, "And what do you suggest we do with this one?"

"I'll figure something out," he waved off then shoved his keys back in his pocket, "Just block the day out, wash your hair and make yourself look pretty."

"I am not an object Eric-"

"Sure you're not. Gonna be out til late, don't wait up." He paused in the doorway to call back, "Have a sandwich for me in the fridge."

"Jerk!"

"You too Babe!" He went into the garage, ready to begin making plans on his drive into the Guardian Facility.

* * *

Eric tried to zone out on Wes as he searched for local florists on the computer. The Ex-Red was babbling on about his girlfriend having to work on Valentine's Day and Eric, as well as being too busy focusing to actually listen, also frankly didn't give a damn. He had three days to pull off the best Valentine's day he could. He'd made a list of ideas to do, most of which he could organise from his desk.

He grabbed the office phone and punched in the number.

"Shut up a sec," he barked to Wes then held the phone to his ear.

 _"Angie's Flowers, Angie speaking. How may I help you?"_

"Uh, yeah. Hi," He started to say. Over his monitor, he could see Wes watching intently, "I want to order some flowers."

"For me? You shouldn't have."

"For my wife." He scowled at Wes before hurling a stapler in his general direction which the blond just managed to dodge.

 _"Okay Sir. Any particular flowers?"_

"I'm not going to pretend to know anything about flowers so I trust you."

 _"Certainly Sir. And I presume it's a bouquet you would like to order? What size are you wanting?"_

"They come in different sizes?!"

 _"Do you have a price range?"_

"I don't know, like five bucks?"

Wes started to save animatedly in an attempt to catch Eric's attention. When Eric did look up, Wes signalled higher whilst mouthing 'thirty five'.

"I mean thirty five?" Eric corrected, "My boss who is a tightwad just gave me a bonus."

 _"Excellent Sir. And is there a particular occasion?"_

"Oh I don't know Angie, isn't it Valentine's day in a couple of days?"

 _"That will make this a rush order sir."_

"Fine, rush it."

 _"That will be another ten dollars."_

"Great," he said sarcastically, "And it will be a delivery."

 _"We have a six dollar delivery charge."_

"Of course you do." He sighed, "If you can start on the bouquet, I'll drop by in an hour to pay and give you the address. Name of Myers."

 _"Thank you Sir. I shall be waiting."_

Eric hung up the phone and struck 'flowers' off his short list. He didn't have to look up to know Wes was staring at him wide eyes, waiting on an explanation that the brunette wasn't willing to give.

"What was that new place you took Charlie to the other week?"

"You mean the new place which you needed to book back in 1989?"

"That's the one. You're a business partner there right?"

"I will get you a table," Wes leaned forward on his elbows, "If you tell me why?"

"Thought I would take you out- why do you think? Valentine's day."

"Flowers and a restaurant... What did you do?"

Eric threw the hole punch across the room, "Nothing. It's called being romantic."

"Right... So you're after something?"

"Just do it." Eric scowled, "I need to find a babysitter. I tried Alyssa and Maddie but they're both busy. Who wouldn't have plans for Valentine's day."

"I can watch him-"

"When hell freezes over."

"Could try Dana," Wes suggested as he picked up his own phone to call the restaurant, "She's on maternity leave now."

"Good thinking," Eric pulled up her phone number. He balanced the phone against his shoulder whilst he typed for romantic breakfast ideas. Everything looked ridiculously intricate with lacy pancakes and crap that he knew he would never be able to do even after a hundred years of practise. A bowl of cereal, that was his skill level.

 _"Hello?"_

"Just the girl I was hoping to catch."

 _"Eric? Oh God, what's Wes done now?"_

"Ah nothing, yet anyway. How are you anyway?"

 _"Oh you know... We've reached the stage where we are going to have to make the doorways wider. The nursery is finished so I am bored out of my skull until the shower. So if you need help with filing-"_

"You're thirty four weeks pregnant with twins- stay off your feet."

 _"You sound like Carter."_ Dana said with a chuckle, _"He's become OCD with everything- it's kinda sweet- What? No, it's Eric... No, save it for Friday, just because I can't drink doesn't mean you shouldn't- sorry. Carter's got the week off work to baby proof the house and Valentines Day-."_

Eric internally groaned, "So you have Valentine's plans already?"

 _"You're a few years too late to ask me out Eric,"_ she joked before adding, _"Plus Carter's pretty great with those sorts of day so you'd have stiff competition."_

"I'm trying to find somebody to watch Stephen for the night."

 _"Oh sure. We can do that."_

"What about your plans? I hear your husband is great with Valentine's day."

 _"Doctor's lie when they say morning sickness is only in the first trimester- and that it only happens in the morning. Ryan's staying at the Base so we were staying in anyway. Plus, it's good practise for a few weeks time."_

Relief flooded through Eric, "Great, thanks. I'll drop him off in the afternoon. Is it fine for him to stay the night?"

 _"Of course. He can test out the crib."_

"One last thing, what that jewellers called Carter goes to when he's in trouble?"

 _"One sec,"_ He heard Dana asking and Carter calling out a response, _"He says its Hallmark and Junior in Silver Hills Boulevard. If you give his name, they'll give you ten percent off."_

"Thanks."

 _"No problem. We'll see you on Friday."_

Eric placed the phone back and leaned into his chair whilst exhaling a deep sigh. Man, romance was hard... And expensive.

"Dude. I'm impressed. What else do you have planned?"

"Breakfast and I'm thinking a present too- it depends whether the black market will accept my kidney or not." Eric sat back up and grabbed his wallet and car keys from his drawer, "Taking my lunch break early; I gotta see some scary Russians about organ harvesting."

"Yeah, I hear that Angie is a tough one."

Eric glared as he walked out, leaving Wes to continue doodling on the covers of important files.

* * *

Eric slipped the leather jewellery box in his jacket pocket after inspecting it one last time. He was sure he had outdone himself this time, even if it wasn't an expensive, flashy piece that Wes would have chosen; it was simple and modest, classical, like most of the items in the shop. That was why he had been after a recommendation from Carter, the man had good taste in jewellery from what Eric had seen.

Whether Taylor would like it was another matter entirely.

He walked into the house, almost colliding into Taylor who stood up from where she was sitting on the stairs waiting for Eric to come in.

"Jesus," Eric glared and gently pushed her aside, "We should get you a bell, like a cat."

"It's one a.m. Where have you been?"

"I told you I'd be late and not to wait up." He headed into the kitchen and spied the sandwich left on the counter, "But you made me food. Aren't you becoming a good little housewife?"

Taylor snatched the plate away before Eric could dive in, "Late would have been two hours ago. This is the next morning. Where were you?"

"Running errands. Stopped over in Mariner Bay to give Dana more baby stuff," he lied, "Drink with Wes. Home to eat." He pulled the plate back, "Dana'll watch Stephen Friday night too-"

"You're still on this?"

"Yes I am. Leave it to me, okay?"

Taylor shook her head with a smirk growing on her face, "You got a heavily pregnant woman to babysit a toddler?"

"And her husband." He bit into the sandwich, "Great huh?"

Taylor muttered, "Idiot," as she walked out of the room still shaking her head.

Now the plan was in place, it was just the execution.

* * *

Eric awoke early on Friday, creeping out of the bedroom as silently as he could so that he wouldn't wake Taylor. He avoided the squeaky floorboard outside Stephen's room and descended down the staircase then into the kitchen.

He was thankful he had been smart enough to prepare everything last night after Taylor had gone to bed; the pancake mix was already in an old ketchup bottle in the fridge waiting to be cooked and the fruit in the bowl just needing to be cut and placed on the plate. The flowers, which had set him back almost sixty bucks, would be arriving within the hour which meant they would be on the table when Taylor woke up; he'd forgotten to buy a card, but he doubted Taylor would care too much about that- the way to her heart was definitely through food rather than a piece of paper.

Eric took a frying pan from the cupboard and started to heat some oil whilst he retrieved everything he needed; two plates, a spatula and the ketchup bottle along with the fruit and a cutting knife. Hearts, that should be an easy enough shape.

He took the bottle and began to squeeze about the pan, but nothing was coming out the end. The brunette groaned and shook the bottle to get the mixture to move but it was either too thick or partially frozen. He began to shake it more violently when the end came off, half of the mixture splattering to the floor, the other half just making it into the pan, definitely not in a heart shape.

"You're kidding me," he kicked the counter.

Pancakes: out. It looked more like Shrek then a heart! He'd give it to Stephen.

Eric hastily cleaned the floor before he scanned the kitchen for a back up. He couldn't give her fruit on its own, that would be pitiful. He should have bought the toaster waffles or crossiants when he had been in the grocery store but no, he had to be fancy about everything!

Toast. It would have to be a romantic breakfast of toast and fruit. He shoved a couple of bread slices in the toaster then started to chop up the fruit he'd bought. It was a lot less fiddly than the pancakes would have been but he could try to make each piece look fancy. Wes had his chef show Eric how to cut a strawberry to look like a rose, so that was probably the best place to start.

With a shaking hand, he made the first few cuts and was quite impressed with his precision... Until he felt the blade slip and make a deep cut in his finger. He dropped the knife, cursing under his breath as be moved to run it under the sink. Great, fruit was out- he was quite attached to his fingers.

It was just a small set back, he'd bandage it quickly then pour some of the champagne that he had also bought, set the table with the breakfast and flowers and everything would be fine. He'd drop Stephen off at the Grayson's and Dana would check his finger over and then he'd come back and they would get ready for their fancy meal, the first night in two years where they were childless. Eric would make a big gesture of having the waiter bring the jewellery box with their dessert and Taylor would be impressed.

He could be romantic.

The phone started ringing once Eric had quickly wrapped the crepe bandage around his digit; not wanting to disturb Taylor he ran to the hall to get the phone.

"What?"

 _"Hello, is this the home of Mr Myers?"_ It sounded like...

"Angie? The flower lady?"

 _"Yes Sir. We tried to deliver your flowers but nobody was home."_

"Strange that because I'm on the house phone, my wife and son are upstairs asleep."

 _"I know Sir,"_ her nasal voice finally begining to grate on Eric, _"We left them with your neighbour, Mrs Chen."_

"We don't have a neighbour called Mrs Chen! We have Mrs Anderson and Mr Brockman."

 _"Address 78 Ashford Street."_

"No, we're Ashward Street. Ashford isn't even in this town!"

 _"I had thought it strange you hadn't used a local firm Sir instead of having us deliver to Angel Grove."_

"I did use a local firm! You're telling me you delivered my flowers that I spent sixty dollars on to the wrong town?!"

 _"I'm terribly sorry Sir."_

"I want my damn money back!"

 _"No refunds Sir. Can't you pick them up yourself?"_

"I paid you to deliver!" A smell came from the kitchen which caught Eric's attention... It smelled like.. "Crap!" He threw the phone down and ran into the kitchen to see the toaster with thick black smoke coming out of it. He wrestled to unplug it, using a tea towel to throw it into the garden before the fire alarm started up.

No pancakes.

No fruit.

No toast.

No flowers.

Cereal and champagne it was.

He walked to the fridge to take the champagne but instead was met with a hastily written note.

 _'Trust me when I say, do not serve this cheap crap._

 _Wes.'_

Eric crumpled the note in a tight fist and threw it into the trash. He'd buy champagne at the restaurant and pick up flowers on his way back from dropping Stephen off; cheap garage flowers were better than nothing at all.

When Taylor came down, dressed in a white towelled dressing gown carrying Stephen, she looked to the table to see Eric's 'Romantic breakfast'. She scoffed at the single pancake on a plate at the highchair.

"You made him a Shrek pancake?" She asked as she plopped the toddler in his chair to start eating his food.

"Yeah," Eric handed her a bowl of cereal, "That's what I did."

He turned to grab the coffee pot and as he faced forward again he saw Taylor's grimance with the spoon in her hand.

"What?" He snapped.

Taylor pushed her bowl away, "The milk is sour."

* * *

Eric balanced his son on one arm, the diaper bag slung over one shoulder, and with his spare hand, he managed to ring the doorbell. Over Stephen's whining, he could hear some noises from inside.

Stephen looked up at his father with big, honey coloured eyes looking almost angelic. "You gonna be good?" He questioned and Stephen silently blinked, "And whatever you do, don't say she's fat, okay? She's got two babies in her tummy so she just looks big. She will cry if you say she's fat."

A terrified look crossed the two-year old's face, "Eat baby?"

"No, she did not eat the babies." Eric tried to bite back the smirk, "The stork put them there."

The door opened and Eric looked to see Dana behind it, her prominent stomach hidden behind the door.

"Hey," she said with a smile then looked to the toddler, "Hey handsome."

"I appreciate this girl scout," Eric placed the bag down in the hall as he stepped in then dropped his son gently to the floor, "I bet you had plans."

"Oh, not really," she sighed and her hand fell to her stomach which currently looked as if she'd swallowed a beach all, "Sickness has flared up again and I really don't have the energy to get dressed up to go to a fancy restaurant just to throw it up later," she reached down to pick Stephen up which proved more difficult than she had imagined due to her sizeable bump, "So we agreed to stay in, order pizza and watch a movie. Carter's on the on-call list." Her eyes narrowed as she saw Eric's bandaged finger, "What did you do?"

"Strawberry mishap. It stopped bleeding hours ago."

"I had to ask." She smiled at Stephen as he started playing with her long blonde hair, "Are we gonna have fun tonight? We got Finding Nemo from the store for you."

"Day, I gotta go," Carter's voice came from the other end of the hall. The Red started to walk toward the door, grabbing his jacket from the coat hooks on the wall. He turned to speak directly to his wife, "Restaurant has caught fire in town and they're having trouble controlling it. If it doesn't get put out soon it'll spread to the elementary school."

Dana did well to hide her evident concern, Eric noted, as she plastered a fake smile on her face, "Okay... Just-"

"Don't worry," Carter said assuringly, "I'm just evacuating the area so the guys can focus on the fire; like they would let me in on the action with you so close to your due date."

Dana visibly relaxed, "Good."

Carter pressed a kiss to her lips before gently touching her stomach, "Two hours tops, promise." He crouched down so he was level with her bump, "You two behave- no trying to come out whilst I'm gone, deal?"

"Don't mind me," Eric said sarcastically.

Carter turned with an eyebrow raised, "I'm not going to talk to your food baby." He straightened and ruffled Stephen's hair, "Hey. You look after her okay?"

Stephen nodded then turned to blow a kiss to his Dad.

"We'll pick him up tomorrow morning," Eric told Dana as Carter walked out to climb into his car.

"Great."

"Good," Eric nodded and kissed his son's head, "Take it easy though Doc, I don't want a call to say your waters broke so I need to pick Bruiser up early. Just cross your legs or somethin'."

Dana laughed and started to close the door, "Have fun."

As Eric turned to walk down the drive again, a thought hit him like a train. He moved to knock on Carter's car window, which the Red instantly lowered.

"What restaurant is on fire?" He asked, trying to appear completely calm.

"That new one," Carter answered with puzzlement in his voice, "Thai Hut."

"You gotta be kidding me!" Eric groaned and made his way to his own car. First his breakfast caught fire, flowers went to the wrong town and now the restaurant! Why did the Universe hate him so?! He'd have to think of an alternative, and fast.

He'd pick up the flowers from the petrol station and booked a table at the Chinese in town, Taylor wouldn't mind. He'd have to drive but that didn't matter, Taylor could still drink nice champagne that way.

* * *

"Tay, are you ready?" Eric yelled, poking his head in through the front door.

"I'll be out in two minutes!" she yelled back and Eric took a deep breath and ran a hand through his hair. Suddenly realising the flowers were still in the car, he ran back out to take them out of the back. Eric turned and stopped breathing for a few seconds. Taylor walked out in a sleeveless, light yellow dress, the skirt fluttering around her knees, with black heels, a small purse and a shawl that shimmered like a starry night. Eric remembered the flowers he had come back for and walked back over to his wife. He held them out a-

" _Atchoo!_ " Eric froze, then quickly pulled the flowers away from her face.

"I thought you were only allergic to blueberries?"

"Germini is another one, unfortunately- _Atchoo!-_ I'm fine, it's not too bad, let me just take a pill and I'll be good." She ran back inside the house and sneezed again. Eric stared quietly after her in shock. He walked over to Mrs Anderson's bins and stuffed the bouquet in there, furiously trying to brush off as much pollen as he could as he walked to the car, dusting any leftover pollen off the seat before getting inside. Burnt breakfasts, burnt restaurants and killer flowers- he certainly was something. Taylor walked out again, locking the door behind her, looking as stunning as she did before with a slight red tint to her nose. They were quiet as she got in and he began driving.

"I am so sorry-"

"It's okay, you didn't know. Though, I gotta say, I wasn't expecting the flowers." She smirked at him.

"Well you saw how well they worked out," Eric said, clearing his throat as his mouth turned into a frown.

"Still a nice thought," she added quietly, her voice ringing clear in the empty car. Her lips were turned up at the corner.

They were quiet again and Eric thought maybe he could salvage the evening. The car spluttered and coughed and slowed down and Eric pulled over and dropped his head on the steering wheel. Taylor watched her husband, unsure if she should be concerned or amused and settled with a quiet mixture of both. Eric got out and opened up the hood, coughing at the smoke that assaulted his face. He looked over the engine and knew they were going to be there a while.

Taylor walked up next to him, surveyed the engine and the amount of work that needed to be done, and asked "Why don't we go get something to eat, leave the car as something to deal with later?" She gestured over to a bar. Eric followed her gaze and nodded after a tense moment, knowing they wouldn't make it to the little restaurant he had planned on the other side of town.

They walked into the bar and Taylor grabbed a booth whilst Eric went to get drinks for them. He quickly explained to the barman to deliver the little box, which he reluctantly handed over, with their food and took their drinks back to the booth where Taylor was watching a baseball game on the screen.

Eric tapped his fingers on the table as they waited for the food to arrive. Taylor watched him curiously, wondering what was making him so nervous.

Their food came and Eric watched Taylor's face carefully, waiting for her reaction. When nothing happened beside her taking a wing from the plate, Eric looked down to see a distinct lack of boxes on their plates and looked past Taylor all around the bar, wondering where it could have gone.

He then spotted a familiar blond trying to hand the box back to a confused bartender. He excused himself and ran over and took the box out of his hand, interrupting the blond babbling "I'm flattered and alls but I gotta pretty girlfriend who I like like a lot, and she's a nurse so she's working otherwise I woulda taken her to dinner and- Eric?"

"Goodbye Wesley," Eric said quickly, turning back to the booth. As soon as he sat down, he let his head drop into his arms. Taylor watched her husband with a raised brow, wiped the grease off of her fingers and shuffled over to him.

"Alright, spill. Why are you freaking out so much about this? And why are we doing this anyway? We don't usually do Valentine's day. You tried making breakfast and you got me flowers and you attempted to take me out to dinner-"

"And nothing turned out right. This entire day seems like one ridiculous disaster after another. I just," he stopped and continued, softer. "I just wanted to do something for you and I know I don't do it often and I should because you mean a lot to me and you gave me a family and you love me." Taylor laid a hand on top of his, her thumb rubbing soothing circles into the skin there.

"I love that you cared enough to try, Eric. That means more to, all the little things, you mean more to me than anything. So what if nothing turned out exactly how you planned? I think this," she gestured around them. "Is pretty great." She smiled and leant her forehead against his temple.

"There's something I wanted to give you." He said quietly and opened up the small leather box that had been hidden behind his clenched fist. Taylor's eyes fluttered open at the feeling of cool metal on her finger. Eric pushed a white gold ring onto her hand, delicately placed diamonds amongst the feather detailing. "I never got to give you an engagement ring, seeing as everything was spur of the moment."

"It's beautiful," she said and he threaded their fingers together.

* * *

The pair woke the next morning in a lazy ease. It wasn't until they were sipping quietly on their coffee that Eric realised he had a missed call.

 _"Hey Eric, it's Carter. Listen, Stephen's fine and everything but... Dana kinda went into labour. She said she's sorry, she did try crossing her legs but you know what it's like, you've been there with Taylor. Obviously Stephen couldn't come to the hospital with us so Dustin had taken him to Wes'. Wes can't have been in as Dustin is still there but they're okay. Eitherway, he's fine. Dana's fine too by the way, for someone who has gone into labour in the middle of the night. I should get back, she's being irritable with the midwife seeing as I'd had a beer before she started getting contractions- like I planned it that way. Anyway, hope your night went well and let us know when you have Stephen again... Probably will be parents ourselves when you hear this so- y'know. Bye. Oh, it's Carter by the way."_

* * *

 ** _[A/N]_**

 ** _GREG: Happy Valentine's all! We had a request sometime ago to explore Eric and Taylor's relationship so! Here it is! Hopefully the guest does see this who asked for it!_**

 ** _Hope you liked it and remember, we are always open to requests and suggestions! Just drop us a PM or leave a review with the details! Ditto if you would like a beta reader!_**

 ** _Thanks for reading!_**


	6. I Do (EricXTaylor)

**I Do.**

 **Three Year Anniversary One Shot.**

 **TaylorxEric**

 ** _Wes believes Taylor and Eric could never last as a married couple, so they set out to prove him wrong. This is the story of why Eric and Taylor didn't have a proper engagement, as requested by a guest reviewer._**

Disclaimer- We do not own any of the characters, some have been created by us but most belong to Saban. We promise not to break them and will put them back when we're done.

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

"Oh that's rich," the blonde shot at Eric from across the kitchen island, "That's totally irrelevant."

"How?" Eric folded his arms over his chest, leaning his weight back onto his right leg and eyes trailing over Taylor's body, "I work."

"So do I. I'm not your slave. You want Indian, you order." She thrust a menu at him, knocking over the fruit bowl in the process. Neither reacted to the glass smashing on the tile floor; they instead remained locked in a glare. "I'm getting Chinese."

"Like hell you are. My apartment, I choose the take out."

"Oh I'm sorry," Taylor spat, "I thought this was our apartment seeing as you begged me to move in."

"Begged?" Eric scoffed, "I did not beg."

"Compromise..." Wes' voice came quietly from the table where he was sitting in nervous quietness, continuing to flick through a newspaper he had found when the argument had begun, "How about Thai?"

Taylor grabbed an apple off the floor and threw it at Wes' head, "How is that a compromise?!"

Wes shrugged, "One of us should be happy in all this." He turned the page and a grin spread across his face, "Get a load of this from Mariner Bay. 'The town of Mariner Bay is excited to announce the engagement of Firefighter Carter Michael Grayson and recently qualified Doctor Dana Alison Mitchell-'"

"So?" Taylor smiled.

"They're ex-Rangers. You met Carter once when he came to pick up Cole; tall guy, blond hair... Dodgy jeep."

"Ah."

"'The Ex-Red and Pink Lightspeed Rangers are also celebrating Miss Mitchell's graduation from Harvard Medical School and the start of her residency at Mariner Bay General in the Paediatric Unit.' Huh... She'll be treating people her own age-"

"Pediatric is children, idiot."

"I know that Taylor- she's like fifteen." He closed the paper and pulled out his cellphone, "Continue your fight, I'm gonna order Thai." He chuckled, "God... Imagine if you two got married."

Eric exchanged a look with Taylor before slowly strolling to Wes' side, "And what is so funny about that?"

The Red looked over to the pair, taking in their curious expressions before he threw his head back laughing harder than before, "You're joking, right? You'd be divorced within a day."

"Yeah? Well, she could keep you in the divorce," Eric batted Wes across the head with the rolled up menu.

"That's not fair- I told you if you wanted him in this house, he was your responsibility."

"You guys fight over every tiny decision, you'd never agree on a wedding." The Red added, "Tulle or chiffon? Eggshell or cream? White or ivory?"

"Are you the Bride or is the Girl Scout?"

Wes rolled his eyes at Eric's joke, "there's a reason that Skyscraper is getting married and not you-"

"Yeah. I don't date high school girls."

Wes held up five fingers, "Five words. 'Yes Dear. Whatever you want.'" he lowered a finger with each word until just his fist remained, "Your stubborn, Taylor's stubborn. Instead of caving like a good little boyfriend, you argue."

Eric went to argue back but Taylor covered his mouth, "Now, now, let the man talk."

Eric pushed her hand away with his dark eyes set in a steeled glare which was turned from Taylor to Wes, "So you think we wouldn't last?"

"I bet my new car on it."

Eric took a moment to consider before he shot to Taylor, "Go pack."

"Excuse me?"

"Go pack. We're going to Vegas." He turned back to Wes, "Charter a helicopter and you can be Best Man."

Taylor scoffed, "You think we're going to get married tonight?"

"Yes."

"What's in it for me?"

"You can class this as our apartment. You can pick the food from now on and I believe Wes' car was mentioned."

Taylor's lips curled into a smirk with her blue eyes twinkling with mischief, "Leaving in ten minutes." She walked out, leaving the Guardian's staring at one another.

Wes broke the silence, "She took that..."

"Helicopter. Now. Before she changes her mind." Eric ordered before following his girlfriend out.

When certain the pair was out of earshot, Wes relaxed back into his chair with a smug grin crawling across his face. Eric permanently off his back and it only cost him the price of a Vegas wedding, a helicopter ride and the car he'd picked out as a wedding gift two years ago when Eric and Taylor first became a couple.

"Worth it."

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

 **SAM: Hello again my dears, after so long as well. I'm so sorry it's been so long since you've heard from me, but you see, the boss-level monster that is life keeps KO-ing me as soon as I revive. I've managed to successfully hide for a little while, but now Greg's toughin' it out there so I'm gonna hold down the fort. Send her your wishes please, and I hope you enjoyed reading about Taylor and Eric and how they got married, compliments of Greg herself. Also, happy anniversary to us! We've been at this for three years! Thanks for your support and love you guys, we really appreicate it! Fave, review, follow and check out our other stuff. Have a wonderful day young grasshoppers! Ciao!**


End file.
